goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!
| image = GLC It's Christmas!.jpg | caption = | season = 2 | production = Movie | broadcast = Movie | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = Geoff Rodkey | director = Arlene Sanford | us = December 2 2011 | international = December 17 2011 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} The Duncan family heads out on a holiday trip from their home in Denver to visit Amy's parents, the Blankenhoopers, who live in Palm Springs. Teddy and Amy end up finding themselves stranded between both destinations. Among their other misadventures they try to hitch a ride from what seems to be a normal older couple who actually believe they are the victims of alien abduction. They resort to purchasing a clunker Yugo to get to Utah, and have their luggage stolen in Las Vegas. Finally, they must survive a Christmas with Grandma and Grandpa Blankenhooper. The three also go paintballing. summary the du Transcript Songs *''I'm Gonna Run To You'' *''Run Rudolph Run'' *''Christmas With You'' *''You Better Believe'' *''Jingle Bells'' Gallery Running Gags Charlie's Lines Good Luck, Charlie Memorable Quotes Background Information *Amy is revealed to be pregnant with a Toby Duncan fifth baby. *This was the second time that an adult got obsessed with a kid thing *Internationally, this special is known as Good Luck Charlie: The Road Trip Movie. *Rumors that the new duncan baby was created at leigh-allyns request is untrue, in a interview with her she states that "I was shocked.Now the new duncan baby and my baby will close in age." She annouced she was pregnant to the cast after Toby was born.Toby Duncan Production Information *The entire film is filmed on location in Utah from March to September 2011. Errors *The blue table in the kitchen is gone. It is possible that they moved it temporarily for an unknown reason. *Teddy mentions the flight to Palm Springs is Charlie's first airplane trip. This ignored the events of "Charlie Shakes It Up!" and "Sun Show, Part One". It's possible that Teddy just forgot the events in those episodes. Continuity *This takes place some time after It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving, around 4-5 weeks. Allusions *The Stone of Mitiros looks like a a Master Emerald Shard from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Debra Monk as Petunia Blankenhooper *Michael Kagan as Hank Blankenhooper *E.E. Bell as Lenny *Ernie Grunwald as Walter *David Wells as Stan *Sean Bott as Nerdy Player *Pamela Dunlap as Sue *Big Budah as Bus Driver *Joey Nader as Daryl *Lonzo Liggins as Airplane Passenger *Jeff Olsen as Sheriff *Floyd Westover as Santa Claus *Charan Prabhakar as Dead Player *Nate Davie as Airplane Passenger *Logan Ward as Cowboy Friend *Abbie Cobb as Jordan *Allan Groves as Defeated Player #2 *Billy Holden as Cowboy Hat Guy *Jizelle Jade as Restaurant Patron *Ryan Johnson as Shopper/Audience Member *Cathleen Mason as Airplane Passenger *Karen Peterson as Restaurant Patron *Megan Nicole Rees as Shopper/Audience Member *Amy Savannah as Customer *Brenden Whitney as Young Bus Passenger References Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Amy Duncan Category:Charlie Duncan Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Bob Duncan Category:PJ Duncan Category:Christmas-themed episodes Category:Toby Duncan Category:Airplane trips